The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames.
Most bicycles include two wheels supporting a frame having a main frame and a front fork pivotally coupled to a head tube of the main frame. The main frame commonly also includes a top tube extending rearward from an upper end of the head tube, a seat tube extending downward from a rear end of the top tube, and a down tube connecting a lower end of the seat tube with a lower end of the head tube.
Aerodynamics can be a very important part of a bicycle, especially racing bicycles. Any improvement to the aerodynamics of a bicycle is considered desirable.